My Version of Last Sacrifice
by Patty93
Summary: What I think happens to Rose in the last book.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Chapter One: **

**The Escape**

Great! I'm in jail for something I didn't even do. I need to find Lisa's sibling. The best part is that the dead Queen Tatiana which is the person I'm accused of killing is the one who wrote me a note. It said that i had to find Lisa's sibling, so Lisa can _"find her spot in the council so she can have the power she deserves". _How in hell am I supposed to do that?

As for my love life... well what can I say I'm not even sure of it myself? Dimitri my former mentor and lover told that_ "love fades, his has". _

But when the Queen's guardians -who by the way are the best of the best- came to arrest me, and put me in this hellhole he threw himself in front of me and fought for me. So with him i don't know what's going to happen next. As for Adrian I love him, and he'll do anything for me i know that, but my love for him isn't the same as my love for Dimitri. With Dimitri it feels right and we have a connection that I definitely don't have with Adrian. I thought i could forget my feelings for Dimitri and finally allow myself to love Adrian as he deserves, and I was ready to do it, but then when I saw Dimitri and every time I see him my feelings come back.

"Miss Hathaway, you have a visit" Said one of the guardians in charge of keeping me locked up. I turned around and my eyes fell on Dimitri. What is he doing here?

"Rose" was the only word he said and it was enough to make me feel hot all over. His face had that guardian blank look but his eyes as always spoke legions. Right now i could see that he still loves, those feelings haven't left. As much as he wants to deny it they are still there. I almost melted. "What do you need?" I asked flatly. Even though I'm under the impression that he still loves me I'm not going to pledge my feelings to him because it's his turn to do it. He hurt me way too much for that. After staring at me for what I thought was at least a minute instantly he turned around and asked the guardians if we could have a little privacy. The guardians looked at each other and took one big step forward. It wasn't much but better than nothing, and surprising. Then once again Dimitri turned towards me, and walked until he was inches from my cell's bars. "Come" he asked. So I went and stood inches from the bars too. Let me tell you if these danm bars weren't there we would be almost touching. For a moment all we did was gaze into each other's eyes and I felt the electric current kick in between, and I could tell it was going through him too.

"Rose I know you didn't kill the Queen, and I need to know if you have any idea who did this to frame you" he asked and slipped right back to his guardian blank face.

"Why do you think I didn't do it?" I asked.

"Rose... I know what you are capable of doing, and this isn't you. Also, you are too smart to have left all the evidence in the crime scene" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It's true though I wouldn't have done it like this, it's way too messy.

"No I don't know who could have done this." Actually I had an idea who might have done it. Victor Dashkov is the only person I can think of that had reasons to kill the queen, but I'm not sure.

"You're lying" Ugh! Why was he able to know when i was lying? Why? "Tell me the truth Rose I want to help" My eyes widen at that last part. He wants to help me!

"Dimitri please don't insist i have reasons not to tell at least not while I'm in this place" I answered hoping he'd drop the conversation.

"But I want to help! Is there anything I can do?" I feel like I can trust him. I have always been able to trust.

"Can I trust you?" I asked i hope i don't regret what I'm going to do next...

"Of course you can" Okay here I go. I leaned as close as i could towards him. He automatically did the same. I grabbed his hand in mine and with the other hand put the note as discreetly as possible in his, and then let his hands go. He read the note. Stared at me for a minute, and gave me the note back. "We need to get you out of here" he whispered so that only I could hear the words. I didn't want to have him involved in this, but even with everything that happened he's the only person that I know I can truly and fully trust. All the sudden he gripped my arms it didn't hurt but we were so close to close. "I'm going to get you out of here, but do you have any idea where to go?"

"I think the best place to start is Las Vegas" I said. I don't want him to get in more trouble especially after Reece finally declared he was a dhampir once again. He nodded. Then all he did was turn around, and before he exited he shoot me one last look, and left. The guardians took back their regular positions, and so everything went back to how it was before Dimitri came. I wonder how he got in in the first place considering what happened about two weeks ago…

I went back to the small poorly comfortable bed in this place. And I let myself open to Lisa. She was with Christian.

"I'm worried for Rose. How do you think she's holding up?" I could feel her worry through the bond.

"Don't worry she's fine. Meanwhile we have to find out who did this to her." He said with the smile he only gave Lisa. The slid an arm around her waist, and pulled her towards him to kiss her… Okay time to get out.

As I left her mind, I fell asleep or at least halfway.

"Little Dhampir!" said Adrian "I hate not being able to see you" Why does he have to be like that?

"Me too" I smiled. It's true. "Adrian?" I said as I walked towards him, grabbed his hands in my own, and gave him a light kiss.

"mhm?" I was going to tell him about the note, but I decided not to.

I already got Dimitri involved. I can't have someone else know.

"Listen I need you to trust that I'm going to do the right thing -

I started saying.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked and all the emotions he had earlier were gone, they were replaced by sadness, jealousy, and hatred.

"No" as I said that he relaxed. " I want you to trust m,e and not worry about me for whatever happens next. Promise me that" I replied with what I thought was a guardian blank face like the one Dimitri put on so often. "And please don't ask any questions"

He gave me a wary look "Rose ..." he thought about what he was going to say for what seemed like a lifetime "don't get in trouble at least not more that you already are, and yes I promise, as long as that doesn't imply you dying." He looked very serious and worried especially at the last part.

"It's going to happen either way" We all knew that was going to happen eventually, and with what's going to happen next there is even more chances of me dying.

"Don't say that. It's not going to happen" He said it so confidently, but we both know it is going to happen. "I won't let it happen. I… I'm the heir to the throne" Wait what? My eyes widened in surprise. That was impossible! He is not ready for that I don't think he'll ever be. How could the queen think of that?

"How is that possible?" I said in amazement.

"Well Mom and I are the heirs to the throne. She isn't going to have a problem accepting my decision" That's what? Wow.

"Adrian you believe me, but everyone else doesn't" I said. It's true he might agree to that, but if there is a bigger majority then I still die no matter what. "Majority takes it" He slid one arm around my waste and pulled me closer to him so that our bodies are pressed together, and kissed me a hard passionate kiss. He pulled back "Rose, nothing is going to happen to you." With that he left. Finally I was able to sleep.

"Rose Hathaway follow us" I heard someone say, I and immediately stood up. It was Mikhail. He was the one talking. He opened the door to my cell with five other guardians around us.

"Where are we going?" I asked Mikhail. It's the first time they have taken me out of this place since I was convicted for murderer.

"You are going to court"

"Am I going to trial?" If I was that would be fast. Mikhail once told me that the waiting for trial was usually long, and it's only been a week.

"No not yet this is unusual, the judge wants to speak with you, Mr. Belikov, Princess Dragomir, Prince Ozera, Prince Ivashkov, and Mr. Eddie." He said looking at me as if I already knew that. That was weird… unless… no I doubt it.

When we got to court Mikhail took me a room and turned to the other guardians and said "I can take it from here"

"We can't just leave her with one you alone. She's too dangerous" said the guardian in the middle.

"She is, but either way she won't be able to escape this building is full of guardians" All the guardians looked at each other and the middle one said "Okay but we will stay outside the doors." Mikhail just nodded as we went in. The in the room was Dimitri standing next to Lisa who was sitting down with Christian in a red couch with Eddie standing next to him, and by a window that was facing to the garden in the back of this building was Adrian. When Mikhail and I walked into the room Lisa and Christian stood up, and turned around just like everyone else did. Simultaneously Lisa came running, and gave me a huge bear hug. When she stepped away Adrian was behind her. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me "I missed you" he whispered as I got out of the embrace. It felt wrong with him especially when Dimitri was behind him. "We only have 10 minutes" he said. I nodded.

"There is a back door behind the desk." Mikhail whispered.

"And there's a car waiting for you guys at the entry of this building" said Adrian.

"You're not coming?" I asked. I was relieved because I don't want to have Adrian involved or anyone else.

"No only you, Lisa, Christian, , and Eddie are going to accompany you" He flinched when he mentioned Dimitri.

"What do you mean Lisa, Eddie, Christian?"

"We are going with you, there is no way you going alone. I am not missing an opportunity to get of this place" Christian hissed.

"No I don't want to put you in more trouble or worse" I snapped. They knew what I meant about worse.

"Rose" Lisa said

"NO it is out of the question" I immediately replied.

"You promised you would let me go with you in any other crazy adventure"

I hated when she was right especially about this.

"Alright you can com Christian as well. Dimitri and Eddie… you choose whether you're coming or not."

"Yes" said Dimitri I let myself get a little excited about that.

"Hell yeah" said Eddie with a grin. Adrian came towards me, pushed my hair to the side and hooked on a necklace on my neck. Then took my hand, and swirled me around so that our faces were inches apart. "This was charmed by Lisa and me with spirit. You already know what it does but remember some guardians are immune to it." He kissed my forehead "Please be careful and come back" He said as he kissed me for the last time, and he shot a look to Dimitri. I knew he was jealous because Dimitri was coming. Dimitri showed no indifference at all. That sort of bugged me I don't know why I was expecting him to be a tiny bit jealous.

"Alright then Rose you need to do one last thing" Mikhail said "overpower me". So I threw a punch at him that made him bleed. "I'm sorry" I told him. I really was he has been very good to me. "Alright go" said Adrian. Then when we started to go to the backdoor "No wait" said Dimitri. "Let , Lissa, Eddie, and Christian go out first and meet us inside the car. Like that no life will be endangered"

"He's right" I answered. When they left Dimitri and I started heading out when the guardians that were in front of the door Mikhail and I came through, barged into the room. They recognized me. "Run" Dimitri said "Run". And like that we started running as fast as we could, and the others were following behind. We stopped and did what we did best back to back we fought them. Dimitri took two down being careful not to kill them, but making sure they were knock out. Then he took down another one. I took down the other two left. Before any other could come we started running to the car once again. The car was a Porsche Cayenne GT. The two front seats were empty. Dimitri and I took the front seats.

"Where are we going?" asked Lisa.

"Las Vegas" I answered.

"Las Vegas?" she asked surprised.

"Yes" I slide my arm through the space on top of the arm rest between my seat and Dimitri's and gave Lisa the note. "Read it" Dimitri gave me a side glance. I could tell he was wondering if I thought it was the right moment to give it to her. I just nodded. Through the bond I felt Lisa shocked, angry, disappointed, and excited all at the same time.

"How is this possible? My parents love each other. Rose are you sure this is right? Of course it is the queen sent it to you. How is this possible?" she asked as she showed the paper to Christian.

"I don't know Liz,1I don't know" I answered "But what I do know is that we need to find him or her" We need to get Lisa to enter the quorum.

"Well I know how he had a kid—" Christian said with one of those 'sexy grins' that Lisa loved so much.

"Christian don't start not now this is big! I have a brother or a sister. Rose, we need to find him or her, but why are we going to Vegas?"

"Liz when we went to Vegas, Adrian and I were at a casino, and the manager told us you father used to gamble, and well had fun…I also have a friend I met in Siberia that told me that some files on your father were stolen." If only we're lucky, and find the man. "We have to lie low, and not bring much attention to us."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she asked. She was pissed, and I understand why. I just couldn't tell her it would be devastated her.

"We'll talk later" I said hoping she would drop the subject.

"Do you have any idea where we're going to be staying at?"

"I don't know… yet" I answered as grabbed my cell dialed Abe's phone number, and called.

"Hello? — "

"Hey Dad"

"Rose what are you doing?" Oops he knew. Man things got around fast.

"Old Man I need your help it's very important"

"Important enough to risk it?" I knew what he meant breaking out of prison is deffinately not going to be good in my record. Which if I get out of this mess alive will not allow me to be Lisa's guardian.

"Believe me it is"

"You better have an explanation. What do you need?"

"Well I am going to Vegas. I need a place to stay with four more people, and lie low for a couple of days"

"Rose, you aren't going gambling are you?" I tell him I need to lie low, and he thinks I'm going to Vegas to gamble. What the hell is that?

"Of course not"

"Okay. Around what time are you going to get there?" Good question I look at the clock and its 12:30 P.M

"At around one in the morning."

"All right. I'm going to make a call, and then call you back"

"Hey dad"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"Not a problem. Bye" And so he hung up.

**Chapter 2:**

**Trip to Las Vegas**

"Got something for me old man?" I said as I answered the phone in a humorous way.

"You will be staying in a house I have rented in Vegas. You can stay there as long as you'd like, but be careful."

"Yea yea… Remember I've gotten in this sort of situation a couple times already. I know how to deal with this. Get to the point old man"

"Here's the address 101 Melrose Boulevard." I know how to get there. I mean I have never been there before but I know where it is.

"ok thanks"

"I hope this is the last time you get into this situation" he said as he hung up on me. I turned my face so that I looked at Dimitri who instantly looked at me. For a heartbeat I felt like the old Dimitri was back. Honestly he is but doesn't let it out, and THAT pisses me off. I know he still has feeling for me. I'm convinced he does. I can feel it.

"I know how to get there." I was hoping he would let me drive because surely I have my permit and I know where it is.

"What? You want to drive there?" he asked

"Yea that would be a good idea" Was he letting me?

"No" What?

"No?" my temper was kicking in.

"No"

"What the hell! What? you think you're the only who knows how to drive here?" I was pissed; super pissed.

"No, but I'm still not going to let you drive Rose. I'm not scared for us I'm scared for the people around us" He said it like I was some threat. He stopped in one of the rest stops to get gas. We both got out of the car. I walked up to him, and as I was standing inches from him. We locked eyes and all of the sudden I remembered the cabin…

"Why did you help me?" I know he was going to say that what he did, he did it for Lisa. He swore to her that he would live the rest of his life by her side protecting her, but I don't know why I had a feeling he did it for me initially.

"I did it because…" I saw him struggling for words which I would be happy to give them to him. You still love, because you still care about me… "I just did it" ugh! Why did he have to be like that? That's such a Dimitri thing to say. "Are you hungry?" This is so cliché before the whole strigoi thing happened Dimitri would make me talk the stuff that troubled me but when I did the same to him he would avoid the question.

"Yes comrade, are you?" he nodded, as we got back into the car. He pulled in a Burger King. "Liz we are going to eat something do you guys want to come?" They looked at each other and then "No it's okay can you bring Eddie a Double Stalker?" I nodded as Dimitri and I left to fast food restaurant. He ordered a salad, and a Double stalker and water. I just ordered a double stalker meal with French fries and a coke. We sat at a table that was right in front of the car of course, we need to make sure there is no danger. I grabbed the burger and ate it fast. I'm not going to say anything. It's his turn to start the conversation f he wants too. I wish he does.

"Rose" he said as I looked up at him surprised. He did start the conversation just like he used too back in the academy grounds. "Do you have any idea who killed the queen?"

"Well I have a theory" I slowly said.

"What was your theory? Who do you think it is?" he asked and I saw a glimpse of worry for me in his eyes.

"Well I think it's Victor Dashkov"

"Why do you think it's him? What did he do to you?" He gave the same look he gave me when the guardians were about to take me, and I refused for his own good.

"Well…" I should tell him what I did to save him from being strigoi, but all the sudden I felt somewhat nervous.

"Go on" He pushed a little. If he knew that would he give in to what we used to have? If he does that sounds more like some charity case. And I am not that.

"Alright so… I broke into Tarasova and well I sort of helped him escape…" Why am I getting so nervous? I'm confessing to him what I did to save him, and bring him back, but then he rejected me.

"Why did you do that?" Is he seriously asking why? I gave my best "are you serious look". Since he didn't show any sign of understanding I needed to elaborate.

"I did what I did for you" and then a sob built in my throat "When I went to Siberia I met another spirit user and a shadow kiss. Yeva presented them to me Oksana and Mark. And well I met Abe in Siberia to… he's my dad… Well anyways I was told that there is a way to bring back strigoi…" I started to cry "but it wasn't 100% sure though. I was also told that Robert Doru did that once. So I figured out that the only way to get to him would be to… well… get Victor to tell me where her lives. Abe tried to get it out him but victor said there was nothing he wanted. So well that's when I concocted the plan to do the prison break." I felt so relieved to have told him this. I know I shouldn't have, but for once it felt good to let go. He sat next to me, and put his arms around me. At first I was surprised but then I looked into his eyes, and all I saw was love. So for now I decided to just melt in the touch. I put my head against his chest. Wow! How could I have confused this Dimitri with the strigoi Dimitri.

"Roza, why did you do that for me? Why didn't you just kill me?" he asked. He called me Roza! He only used that name when he felt particularly affectionate for me.

"Isn't it obvious" I said as I looked up. I knew he knew. "Dimitri I'm not going to confess my love for you again so you can just reject me like I'm some kind of bad thing" I knew what I said would hurt me but it was true. If he wants me he'll have to say it I'm not going to pledge my love for him, not again.

"I do love you; I have always had since the first time I laid eyes on you. I didn't use you—"that's when I got out of the embrace, and got up. My temper shot up.

"You do love? That's the biggest bullshit I have ever heard! Let me refresh your mind _'Love Fades, Mine Has'" _I nearly screamed at him.

"Rose calm down, please. I'll explain when we get to Las Vegas" He said.

"The hell you will!" I felt the nausea kick in. "Strigoi they are here" that's all I said as we ran out. I pulled my stake out of my coat and took a strigoi down. I stared at Dimitri he already had two and was on his third one. He really was a god dead or undead. I let myself get distracted, and a strigoi grabbed me. I was kicking him and punching, but it was as if he didn't feel anything; And as his fangs was approaching my neck he said the last words I'll ever hear "Rose Hathaway your last breath is mine, I will take you back to—" and then someone staked him. It was Dimitri once again defending me. Dimitri immediately pulled me into his arms. I brought myself closer to him and hugged him as tight as I could "Are you alright?" he asked scared that something would have happened to me. I nodded. "Thank God you're alright" he said in relief as he hugged me tighter. I got the nausea again. "Strigoi's are back" I said and he instantly put himself in front of me protectively. I stood with him "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked me.

"Yes" and we automatically stood in back to back fighting position. Eddie was getting out of the car. "No stay in there and lock the doors!" I knew that Strigoi would break the doors open, but either way they were safer there. One strigoi came to me I threw as sloppy punch in the face. I got him to lose control for a heartbeat; it was enough to drive my stake through his heart. Anorther one came towards me and kicked him in the balls. He gave me hurt look. With a jump forward I kicked his thigh. He pushed me off easily and I stumbled back. He jumped towards me and we engaged in some kind of dance. He moved forward I moved back. I got a hold of his arm, and I pulled him against me having his face turned the opposite side. As I grabbed my stake and plunged it in his back and it hit the heart. He fell down and another one lunged at me. He could have had but adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I grabbed my stake once again and hurt him with it. He screamed in pain as I it took that opportunity, and staked him too. After that I killed two more easily. My nausea left me.

"Let's get back in the car and go" I told Dimitri. He threw me the keys.

"You're letting me drive?" I said a smile forming on my lips even after all that happened.

"Yes and don't make me regret it" He said a hint of a smile playing on his lips, and vanished right away. Which made me wonder if I was just my imagination playing tricks on my.

"I won't, comrade"

When we got into the car I felt Lissa worried and excited through the bond.

"_You better tell me all the details when we get to Vegas" _She said through the bond. Oh God if she really knew that we aren't together or at least I thought. I blocked her out of my head again. I stepped on the gas. We were going a hundred miles an hour. "Slow down Rose, we can't get a ticket"

Dimitri said as he put a hand on my leg that calmed me a little bit and slowed down to 75 miles per hour.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Break Up

We finally got to the place Abe rented for us. The house was huge! I don't even know if a house is a the correct word... nope I think mansion describes it better . There is about 6 rooms, with a bathroom in each, not just a toilet, but a hot tub, a shower, and a huge sort of locker room but without the lockers. That's just the bathroom. All the rooms were huge. Each one was the size of three maybe four rooms of St. Vladimir put together. They were each furnished with a Samsung 45.9" 3D HDTV, a king size bed, a desk with paper (lots). On top of the desk there was a MacBook Air. Those are just the rooms. The garden was the size of two football field combined, and the kitchen had every kind of food anyone can dream off. Amazing! The living room also has a 3D TV accompanied with a table and chairs and three love seats one facing the TV and the others were facing each other; there was a small table in the middle. I dear say is the smallest thing in the house. Next to the garden there was a pool about half the size of a bedroom.

"Rose?" I heard as I turned around and faced Lisa. "So…" she said in a sassy voice. "What Happened? I want details and—" she was talking about Dimitri and me, nut in reality nothing happened I mean he did say he still loved me that isn't enough… I'm going to make as hard as he made it for me… I hope.

"Nothing happened" I said flatly.

"What? That's impossible you guys hugged and everything! And he put a hand on your leg and you calmed down! Something must have happened! Tell ME!" She really wanted to know.

"Liz please don't worry about it" hoping she would drop it. She looked at me demandingly. I told her what happened in details.

"Oh Rose! He loves you! I knew it! But why are going to make it so hard? I mean he's been through a lot you know cut him come slack"

"Why are you telling me this? You know you did the same to Christian!" Through the bond she felt like I had just slapped her in the face. Honestly I shouldn't have said that but it's true.

As she relaxed "_yea but that's different" _she sent through the bond.

"How is that different Liz? Well yes what Dimitri did was much worse"I was getting pissed well a little.

"Rose… I'm just saying because you don't know when you'll lose what you cherish most because of that it's not worth it. Remember what happened with Mason" She said and as always she's right. "Please think about that." She said as she left to the room she had chosen.

I walked into a room. There was no one there so I went to the bed and dropped myself on it. I was so tired I fell asleep instantly. At least that's what I thought…

"Little Damphir!" A familiar voice said as I turned around and all of the sudden I was in a forest filled with trees and had a waterfall. Amazingly beautiful! "I miss you so much!" Adrian said as he grabbed me, and kissed me, but I pulled away. He instantly knew what was coming. I had to do this for I can't hurt him anymore. "Rose? What's wrong?" I sat on a bench that I had spotted behind the trees, and motioned him to sit. So he did. I wrapped my hands around his as I felt my heart beading faster.

"Adrian you know I love you, but sometimes love isn't enough" I said his face completely blank. "That is why I want and need to let you go, so you have chance to have someone who will really love you as you deserve." All of the sudden I felt as if my heart shatter. It was true I did love Adrian, but my feelings for Dimitri were much stronger than those for Adrian; and even though I may not be or will not be with Dimitri I don't want to keep lying to Adrian. I don't want him to suffer because of me.

Adrian started laughing. Okay… this is not what I expected. "You're kidding right?" Adrian said still laughing.

"Adrian, how am I kidding?" I seriously didn't understand why he was laughing…

"I send you with him and the day after you tell me it is over" his voice started getting higher almost a scream, and he let go of my hands. He couldn't say "Dimitri"; very rarely has he said his name in the past.

"He hasn't done anything!" I screamed back.

"He hasn't? Really? Rose do you really think I'm that stupid? do you really?" He screamed back and a bottle of vodka appeared in his hand. At least he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Adrian you're everything but stupid, and he hasn't done anything! It's me for crying out loud!"

"Why Rose? Why? You must have reasons. Did I do anything? If I did let me redeem myself!" He said as he gulped down the vodka.

"Adrian I love you! You know I do" I started

He stopped drinking and looked at me. "I know but?" His voice filled with pain.

" But I don't want to hurt you later when it'll be worst!... Stop drinking!"

"Are you serious? I stopped drinking for you! I gave up a bunch of things for you! You break up with me and I'm not even aloud to drink and forget for a moment? At least until I leave you to sleep to get a real drink" he said the last part out loud but it sounded as if he were just talking to himself.

"Adrian" I said as I moved close to him. "I love you I always will, but as a my friend. I don't want to see you hurting all the fucking time because of me" I ;aid my hand on his check. All of the sudden his eyes started shining as if he had just gotten an idea.

"Rose, if and when he breaks your heart again I will be there know that" he still didn't get it de he. It wasn't about him it was about me. He will understand with time. I hope.

"Adrian… Don't expect anything please move on with your life." I said as I hugged him and he put his arms around him.

"I don't think I can" he said and I sigh. "But Rose…"

"Yes?"

"I still want to be friends. Is that okay with you?" I looked up at him he _was_ serious.

"Of course, I would like that" I answered and then I was back in my room.

Since I couldn't sleep after that I grabbed a bathrobe put it on and walked to the garden. I just sat there thinking about Adrian and Dimitri.

"Rose" said a voice I would recognize everywhere and anywhere I was.


	3. Chapter 4

Ps: There is a line that came from SK it's what Dimitri says. (It's in italic.) Hope you like the story so far!

* * *

"Dimitri I ..." I said as he sat next to me. I didn't want to admit anything, but I felt as if I should tell him what happened with Adrian.

"Rose I need to tell you something before anything else happens" he said. Alright here we go again. He's going back to being the stuck up Dimitri. He probably going to tell me he doesn't love me at all and that he only said he did and acted like he did because he felt bad for me. "I can't –

"Dimitri honestly I can't take it if you tell me you don't love at all and you did what you because you felt pity for me. At least not tonight! A LOT is going on right now, and I don't need you to make me feel worse!" I said trying not to scream. Wait did I just…did I just say _'make me feel worse?'_ how lame! Crap!

"Why would you think I'd say that?" he looked as if what I said wasn't true.

"Because… because that's what you do" I answered a whisper. Then he wrapped his arms around me. As always it felt so good, so right.

"Roza… I wasn't going to say that, you know" Alright what just happened? He hasn't regretted what he said before? I refuse to let myself get excited by that.

"Really? How is that?"

"What do you mean how is that?" I shrugged. "Listen… I have tried to ignore what I feel for you before the strigoi attack, and before what happened in the cabin. I tried once again, but it doesn't work. It'll never work." I looked up at him bewildered by what he just said. Was the man I loved back? The one that could take on anything that life threw at him? The one that had protected me? The one that refused Tasha Ozera's great offer? Was he back? Was he back to stay? "I love you Roza, and I don't want to live any moment of my life without you by my side. I want to be with you, help you, love you, and never have to live your side again." He thought about what he said "well that is if you still want me back in your life" A sob built in my throat. I realized what he was saying he DOES love me! He wants to stay with me FOREVER this time! I pulled away completely, and sat so that we were face to face.

"What tells me you won't leave again, and break my heart as you did before?"

"I promise to stand by you, everyday of my life." He said he had this intense look on his face. "I promise Rose, and this time I will keep my promise because I can't stand another day without you in my life. And again that is only if you want be back" Again my heart was beating so hard in chest I felt like it was going pop out of it. I couldn't help it.

"Of course I want you back! I love you too!" I felt like I could fly off at any time right now.

"I love you" he repeated. Then he grabbed me by the waist, and pulled as close to him as our bodies allowed. The old electricity flowing in the air. He kissed me at first soft and then hard. In this kiss I could feel how much he loved me, and that what he said was true. I could feel his longing for me. How did I confuse him with the strigoi. The way he kissed me was totally different. This kiss was alive and filled with love. He pulled away. "But there is a problem" With him by my side I could face anything.

"What?" I asked completely oblivious to what he was going to say.

"Well… Adrian. If you want to be with –

"I broke up with him tonight that's why I came here. Couldn't sleep afterwards." I said. Alright I was happy now as Adrian left Dimitri came into my life. It's better this way Adrian can live his life and find someone who will love him as he deserves. MY heart was always Dimitri's I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. Now I hurt him. Once again I felt sad.

"Really?" said with relief.

"Yes" I kissed him. He kissed me back immediately.

"You don't know how much I love you" He said as hugged me as tight as he could. I could barely breathe. "Let's get you back to your room so you can get some rest"

"No I'm okay here" I breathed it out. He smiled not a half smile, a real smile with teeth and everything.

"Rose you need to get some rest tomorrow we have to plan what we do next" he was right I had to sleep, but only with one condition.

"Will you sleep with me, only tonight if you want?" he looked amused. Then I realized Oh Crap! "I meant sleep sleep not sleep _sleep._" He laughed.

"Yes Roza" he smiled and led me to his room. As we entered the room he helped me take off my bathrobe, and hung in his walk-in closet. "Make yourself comfortable" he said as he took off his shirt. OOOHHHH He looks the same as I remembered yet different. He was gorgeous, sexy, HOT, none of those words even cover what he looked like right now! I slid into the covers of his bed and he did the same. It was funny neither of us knew what to do. He looked like he wanted to hold me or maybe devour me, but he wasn't going to at least not the last part even though I want to too.

"Hold me, tonight" I said. He smiled as he put a hand around me, and pulled me close to him as close as possible. His skin against my skin felt as if it melted together. I know it sounds weird. After about five minutes I finally said "Dimitri?"

"Mhmm?" he said groggily.

" We both know why I went outside, but why did you go?" I have been thinking of this since we got to the room.

"Well I spoke to my family in Siberia a couple hours before I walked of to the garden"

"Really? That's great! You know they love you a lot, and miss you too"

"Yes so they've told me" he paused thinking about what he was going to say. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Alright that's a shocker.

"For what?"

"For not letting Viktoria go with that guy I can't recall his name right know" Oh that.

"Yea I hope Viktoria in't mad at me anymore"

"No she isn't. Actually she says hello. Well my whole family does even Yeva" he laughed at the last part.

"Yeva? Seriously? I thought she thought I was a pain in the ass because I complained to much the day she asked me to carry 'stuff' to Oksana and Mark. Wait they were bricks" he laughed again.

"Yea that's Yeva. They want us to visit them"

"Us" I asked surprised.

"Yea us as an you and I" Wow I do; I want to go with Dimitri and see his family just how it was supposed to be. "Would like to?"

"Yes! I'd love to, but after all this mess is over with" I couldn't just leave li that.

"Alright then it's settled we'll go see them after everything goes back to normal" he said "But for now Roza sleep" And so I did. It was easy to sleep in his arms. It felt natural like that is how it's supposed to be.

I woke up in the morning looked around and Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. Here we go again. I put my hand on the pillow beside me and touch a piece of paper with my name on it. The handwriting was one I knew very well.

_Rose,_

_I went to get something to drink. If you wake up, and_

_I'm not here don't worry I'm just in the kitchen._

_Love,_

_D._

Ah so now we ARE together I didn't dream what happened last night. Finally, we're going to make it work. Everything will be how it's supposed to be.

I got up and went to the kitchen, nobody was there. Alright this is freaky. I jumped as I felt someone grab me from behind turn me around and kiss me.

"Good morning" Dimitri said with a smile when he pulled away, but still held on to me.

"I could get used to this" I said. Really I could! If this is how it's going to be then bring anything on!

"Me too. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Better than I have in the last month" Yup wrapped in his arms!

"How come?" he asked and I felt the blood in my cheeks get hot really hot. I blushed. He laughed and kissed my forhead.

"Do you even need to ask?" I said embarrassed as hell.

"I guess not" He answered still laughing.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I said smiling and he shrugged. "How did you sleep?" Time for payback I hope.

"Great! –

"Aww" Lisa cut him off as she and Christian entered the kitchen. To my surprise Dimitri still held tight against him. So we're public now.

"Liz!" I hissed.

"Hey leave her alone Rose she's not the one with Dimitri right now though she's right it was about time!" Christian grinned.

"Shut up" I told him blushing still. Why am I blushing so much? The have seen me with other people before.

"Alright we'll stop" Liz said as she and Christian sat on the chairs on the dining room table. I pulled away from Dimitri as Eddie come in to the kitchen. He saw us and smiled. "About time"

"Right we told them the same thing" Christian told him. Eddie, Dimitri, and me sat down on the other chairs around the table.

"Okay let's get to work" I started. "I need to go back to the Luxor ALONE find the manager, and we shall have a little talk."

"What do you mean alone?" Christian and Lisa asked simultaneously.

"Well I am not going to take you guys with me it's too much of a risk!" I answered.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"No you can't go alone it's my dad we are talking about so I have to go!" Lisa was a little pissed.

"There is nowhere in hell you'll go with me any of you" I said I'm not going to risk Lisa and Christian life like I did the last I came.

"But I have my fire I could help if it gets ugly Rose! We've done it before! And you know what we could do! You skills and my power" He said/ It's true but if I have to take one and he misses he's dead.

"No" I said bluntly.

"Rose is right we can't put your life's at risk" Dimitri said finally stepping in. "But I'll go with you. Eddie is here and he can protect them"

"Are you insane? If anything happens to you because of me..." I trailed off thinking of what happened in St. Vladimirs. "I rather take the risk. I'm going to die anyways here or at court" Everyone stared at me with sad looks except for Christian and Dimitri.

"You are not going to die Rose I won't let that happen." Dimitri said. He can't do anything. I can't just hide the rest of my life. "We will find who did this and turn that person in. As for me nothing is going to happen"

"Oh yea? How the fuck are you going to do that?" he didn't answer , but I knew what he was thinking. " I am not hiding for this shit! And if and when we get back I'll die. Face it! It will happen. Unless there's a Miracle." And then it hit me. If I let my walls down and allow myself to see the wraiths… then maybe if I see the Queen I can ask her who it is and find whoever did it! That's it! Subsequently I'll just deal with the evidence!

"_Rose if we can't go then let __**him**__ go with you"_ Liz sent through the bond.

"Ok Dimitri can go, however you guys stay here. Do NOT leave the house! I don't care what excuse you have, you guys need stay in the house with Eddie" I said harshly.

"Okay" the three of them said at once. Good they aren't resisting.

"But" Oh God "you must promise you'll let us go with you for the next step" said Christian. Of course he wouldn't go down without a _fight._

"If it's not too dangerous because I have put you guys in way to much trouble already"

"No!"

"Yes" I affirmed.

"No! Why do you get to have all the fun? We are already here might aswell have some fun" What the—

"I get to have all the fun? Really my life is on the line and you're thinking on having fun? What the fuck are you thinking? I don't need to be accused of killing someone else Christian" I was losing my temper.

"Yes either way if one of us dies it would be because of strigoi so it wouldn't be your fault" Christian shut up or I'm going to punch the crap out of you.

"Really? Wait let me refresh your memory I'm supposed to be on trial for the death of Tatiana! Am I there? NO! Have I left alone? NO! I have two Moroi's with me and two Damphirs! Even if it's a Strigoi that kills you it will be my fault!" The truth hit him the face. Suddenly he looked shocked "Do you understand? Step the fuck out of your little world and face it! It's not about having fun! Christian!" I screamed at him and Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder he knew what was happening.

"Calm down Rose" All right that's it! I turned around and elevated my hand to punch him and he caught it. "Stop Rose it's not you! Calm down" he continued saying. I got out of his grip and ran over to Christian as Dimitri caught me by the waist and lifted me so that my stomach was over his shoulder. I kicked and moved but couldn't get out of his iron grip. He walked over to one of the rooms. Closed the door and put me on top of the bed.

"Rose calm down!" he said in a soothing tone. He put his hands on my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't leave. I think even if I tried he would restrain me either way.

"No I don't want to! He doesn't see past his having fun! He doesn't understand that what we're doing is not a game, and it's dangerous for all of us!" What I said was loud, but it wasn't a scream.

"I know, but being violent won't solve anything" I said calmly.

"I know, but that's what I feel like" I crocked out.

"Yes I know, but you can't just go pick a fight with someone every time you feel like it. You know? This isn't you! You have to snap out of it." He had faith in me, and that brought me back to the real Rose Hathaway.

"God dammit! Why? Does this have to happen to me? I'm tired of this thing!" I said I felt restless now. He realized what that I was back, and sat down next to me. I threw my arms around him. He cupped my face in his hands and said:

"You have ne with you. Like I've said before _I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you"_ He kissed me, and the electric current kicked into both of us. Then buried one hand in my hair, and slid the other down until he rested it on the small of my back. We started to lie on the bed he hovered on top of me. I wanted it so badly.

"We can't" I said and kissed him again. This time we were kissing frantically as if this was the last time we'd see each other before the end of everything... "No we seriously can't. Not now" He seemed to catch up with what I meant, and pulled away enough to lay next to me. My hand in his

"Yes we can't" he said with a sigh. "Let's go back out, and do what we need to do". We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and got up. Hand in hand we walked to the kitchen.

"Alright we are going. You guys are staying here. Don't move from here do you hear me?" Dimitri said his voice serious as if nothing had a happened right before…

_Rose what did you guys do we heard noises…_ Liz sent through the bond.i looked at her who had a smile on her face and I shook my head. _Nothing? _I shook my head again. She was still smiling.

"Okay" Christian said as Liz and Eddie nodded.


	4. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it! Please feel free to review your opinion! Sorry for whatever misspelled word there is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The Luxor

Dimitri and I changed to be more appropriate for the 'party'. I wore the little black dress I wore the night of Victor Dashkov's lust charm. It still fits me perfectly. This time when Dimitri saw me in it his eyes widened.

"You look …" he started then thought about what he was going to say "amazing!" Nice to know I still had the same effect on him. That's when I realized what he was wearing, a black tux that fit him very, very well. It was the first time I ever saw him wearing one. He looked gorgeous, sexy, god like!

"Thank You! Are you ready?"

"Yes" he said as he walked towards me grabbed my hand and led me towards the door. We took the Porsche to the Luxor got valet parking. Very inexpensive! But again we're in sin city everything is supposed to be a lot less expensive than in regular cities.

"Do you know the guy's name?"

"No I don't but I know he's the manager of this place, and I know what he looks like" I said hoping he's here today.

"Okay… Are you sure he's the manager?" he asked questioningly. I nodded. The Luxor hasn't changed. It is truly beautiful! It has statues in the entrance in form of pharaohs, and some walls have hieroglyphics on them. It's just as I remembered. Somehow this time even with everything that's happening I feel happier. "Then let's ask to see the managers of this place"

Again I just nodded as he and I walked to the reception.

"Hello how may I help you today?" said a lady behing the counter who by the way couldn't take her eyes out of Dimitri out. She was good looking, but nothing out of the ordinary. Blue eyes, blond hair, no curves…

"Uhm yes we want to see the manager" Dimitri said. Good he didn't flirt with her or anything. I knew he wouldn't but you never know. I put an arm around his waist, he put an arm on my shoulders, and I grinned at the lady. The kind of grin that meant he's my boyfriend, hands off. She got the message, and stopped looking at him at least in the way she was before. It looked like she devouring him with her eyes.

"Give a minute and I'll get him for you" she said she left. Dimitri turned to questioningly.

"What was that?" he said with a smile. The smile I loved. I knew he knew I knew what he was talking about so I didn't bother acting as if I didn't know.

"Did you see the way she was looking at you?" I said calmly. He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're jealous!" he grinned at me.

"No I'm not besides if it was a man that was looking at me that way you would be jealous too." I said. Well I was jealous but I wasn't going to admit it.

"No I wouldn't" He smiled. Yea right!

"Sure because you have more self-control than I do" I said.

"Yes, but you forget I have years of experience on that and –

"He'll be here in a minute would you like to wait for him sitting down on the couch" the lady cut him off. We did what she said. The couch was made of black leather. Very nice.

"I wonder if they recognize me here" he said in a very low voice so that only I could hear. His remembered what had happened the last time we were here and the massacre that had happened, I could see it in his eyes the regret, and sadness. I felt an urge to console him.

"Hey, it wasn't exactly you. All the good you had in before that had transformed in to something malicious, and now you're back to you normal self. Besides they probably already know you are Damphir again anyways." I said in a whisper while grasping his hand in mine.

"Yes but that doesn't change what I did to so many innocent people." His voice was filled with sorrow.

"Comrade c'mon, what's done is done, in the past, _finito_. What counts is that you're her right now a Damphir. Safe. With me." I said as I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away first.

"If only it was that easy. Though being with you helps me forget sometimes most of the stuff I did to other people…" Alright that's a good start. I hope…

"You were looking for me?" Said a voice behind us. We turned around, and saw a guy. It was him. It was the manager. He looked at me.

"I see you are dressed better this time" he said his eyes traveling up and down my body.

"Yes" Dimitri coughed "We aren't here to discuss how my girlfriend looks" So he wouldn't get jealous because he has more control mmm?

"Back to business what do you need to ask me, and please make it quick I have more important affairs pending" He was still looking at me the same way as before.

"Perhaps we can go somewhere less noisy" Dimitri said coldly. The man turned around and started walking.

"Follow me" the man looked behind him to made sure we were following. He led us to a room with a small table and 4 chairs. He sat down. "You may sit down if please" And so we did. "So what is it you need?"

"Last time I came here you had spoken about Eric Dragomir am I right?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered not knowing were this was going.

"I need you to tell me all you know about him and what he was doing here in Vegas"

"That's confidential" he said

"Really? That confidential that you told me and my friend, without even knowing us the last time we were here?" I asked

"That was different"

"How come?"

"You were with a Moroi. This is none of a Damphir's business." That pissed me off the man is a kiss ass.

"Oh I'll make it my business" I grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against that wall. I balled my fist and held it up in front of his face. "Are you sure you're not going to tell us anything?"

"Okay I will. He came here to have _fun_. A rumor had it one of the dancers got pregnant and quit her job." He said shakily. I was surprised Dimitri wasn't trying to get me off the guy.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked still pinning him to the wall.

"I was getting there. She was well his dancer… Rumor also had that the kid was his." Dimitri stood behind me in a split second.

"Who was she? And were does she live?" He asked.

"Her name is Svetlana as for where she lives I don't know"

"You have to have a file on her. She worked here." I said putting my fist closer to his face.

"I can get it, but rumor has it she moved." He said unevenly.

"Do it!" I hissed.

"Okay but let me go and follow me"

I let go, and he took us to a room where they had files on all the people that work there. He grabbed one and handed it to us.

_Svetlana Ostrosky_

_Born in: September 18, 1985._

_Country: Russia_

_City" : Tomsk_

_Age: 22_

_Address: 1465 Sunrise Boulevard. LA. California_

"She lived in California? And works here?" I asked.

"Yes but rumor has it since she got pregnant she moved again." The manager said.

"You seem to know every rumor around here. What do you mean moved again?"

"Well from what I know that was her last address, but she moved a lot"

"Alright" I said.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" The manager asked.

"You are not in a position to be asking for a favor" Dimitri answered.

"Well considering I gave all this information that is confidential. I am in that position" He had some balls to say that.

"What is it?" I asked tersely.

"You know keep this a secret" he said motioning to the file he had given me.

"Yes" Dimitri said with a half-smile. We left file in hand. Dimitri linked one of his hands with mine as we walked out the Luxor.

"You know since we are here and the house is not that far… why don't walk around a little?" I asked him. It would be nice have some time alone with before I go back and get myself killed.

"Yes. Why don't we go to Paris in the pass ways under the 'city'?" He asked. I nodded. I was surprised he agreed. I was also surprised he knew Las Vegas.

"How do you know this?"

"What Vegas?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah I you never told me you knew this place"

"Well, I have never had a chance too." He said. I saw a glimpse of sadness cross his eyes, but just as it came it left. I wondered if I'd actually seen that maybe it was just my eyes playing a trick on me.


	5. Long lost lovestory

THIS IS JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING I WAS WORKING ON FOR SCHOOL. i WILL SOON WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR LS. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!

* * *

"Grandma!" "Yes, Tami?" I simply asked. "Tell me how you met my mom's dad" my granddaughter asked anxiously. "I can't" I shivered at the memory. "Why?" "Because it's a very long story" Not that this was a lie but there is also the fact that it brings back a lot of sad memories. "So? We have the whole week-end for that. Mom's letting me stay here until Sunday." I guess I can edit the story a little bit.

"It all started back in 1940 in Germany were I was born. I was reading a book by the Moliere called Les Fourberies de Scapin sitting on a branch of a tree in the garden of my house. That was my favorite place to read because I brought me peace in a way. The garden was full of light with kaleidoscopic flowers and trees. It sounds like a regular garden, but it wasn't. It was like a forest. If you moved far enough you couldn't even see the house –

"But how did you have a garden and a house during World War II?" She asked dubiously.

"Well, let's just say my father and Hitler were very close. .. Now would you like me to finish the story or do I stop here?"

"Noo! Go one you haven't even talked about grandpa"

"ok then" I hesitated then started, " My father asked me to follow him into the kitchen of our house were my mother and a dashing young man were waiting. His eyes were blue as the ocean. It made me want to dive in and drown in them. I couldn't stop starring into them, and what surprised me the most was that he seemed to have the same problem. It took everything in me to look away. 'Who is this man I asked my parents?' Asked as he answered, 'I am Zachary' He was still staring at me as intently as before. 'Alright Tami I need you to go with Zachary to see Mrs. Agata and give her this note. Do NOT read it.' Mother had been very thorough on not reading it. Zachary and I left the house and gave the note to Agata. He took me to a small café four blocks from my house.

"Would you like something?" He asked retrieving his wallet from his black duster.

"Sure umm I guess water" I answered uncertain. I didn't really want anything but if we stayed here I'd have a little more time with him. Not that I like him or anything it's just having someone other than my mother to talk to is good sometimes.

"Only water?" I just nodded as he stood up and went to the counter.

"You never told me your name" He said with a grin. "Azrael" I said. "Ah like the angel of death. You must have a very powerful personality" he said with chuckle. "Are you insinuating that I am death itself?" I asked sneeringly. "Of course not I was just joking" He took my hand and gave it a light kiss. He turned around and left as I did the same. After that we started having secret rendez-vous. One day while we were at a restaurant some German guards came towards us and grabbed him by the arm. "Are you Zachary Volkovits?" I was so confused why did the guards want to know that out of the blue? "Yes why?" he answered leisurely more than I could have been if I were in his position because for my part I was already panicking. "You are under arrest, by the order of Der Draufgänger —the wolf—." The guard had said in a disgustingly way. As if he were some bug he just squished with his shoe.

"Why is he wanted? Why? Tell ME!" I screamed in terror grabbing Zach's arm. He turned around for a heartbeat and said, 'I'll come back'

I felt tears flowing down my cheeks as I finished the story. "And that was the last time I ever saw him again. That day I ran away, and never me back. I waited for him in an apartment in which we used to meet. I knew that would be the one place he would go to meet me, and I waited there for a year. He never came. " I crocked out. "Did you wait for him?" Tami asked. "I did and I never gave up. Until I encountered your grandfather" I did my best to sober up. "Do you think he died?" "I don't know honey, I don't know." I said unleashing a tear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone i know its taking me a long time to write more but i have school and the teachers give us freaking long homework :( But this is the first part of my chapter six there will be more later when i have time to sit down and write. **

**Anywho In almost a month The real Last Sacrifice is coming! who is excited? i know i am! lol please comment on the story if u like it or think its getting corny. Thank you for reading! i hope _ya'll_ had a fun weekend!**

* * *

We ended up eating at the Fitz.

"Hey where did you get all this money from?" I asked.

"Well before I … well … you know what I'm talking about. I had a bank account and I left it to my mother. When I came back she pleaded me to take it back" He still had a little trouble mentioning his Strigoi phase.

"Oh, but I thought guardians didn't get paid"

"We do get paid just not as you think" he said gazing at me the same way he did the day of the cabin. I liked it. I liked this Dimitri. He's the one I loved and love. I love him! I always will. We were walking through the shops. There was a LOT of wedding rings. Very nice simple one, and then of course the colossal ones that are way too extravagant. "Rose?"

"Mhmm?"

"I wanted to ask you a very important question" He said his voice a little shaky.

"I… uhm…" He was struggling with the words. That wasn't like him.

"What? Spit it out!" I said impatiently.

"Well I was wondering if you would envision your life… with….—

"With what?"

"With me." As he said that I froze. I didn't know what to do or say. This is the day I've been secretly waiting for.

"I…of course!" I said when I found my voice again. He opened his arms to me and I jumped right in them. Until it hit me. "You can't"

"Why" he seemed shocked.

"Well you'll be widowed" I said. Somehow speaking the words out loud made it sound more realistic.

"No I won't. You aren't going to die. I'll protect you even if it's the last thing I do. I will."

He said sternly.

"Dimitri, love, I just went through hell to get you back, and you want to kill yourself because of me?"

"If that's what it takes then yes. But it's not going to happen because you're not going to die!" he said.

"I'll marry you" as we kissed. He opened my hand and put a dark blue box on it. I opened it up and there was the most magnificent ring I have ever seen. It is a simple ring with a blue sapphire in the middle, but it is beautiful. I looked up and kissed him again. He grabbed it and put it on my finger were it will stay for as long as we both shall live. "How did you buy this?"

"Actually it's Yeva's. She sent it to me and told me that when I was going to propose she'd like me to use this ring."

"It's beautiful"

"I love you Rosemarie Hathaway" He said.

"And I love you"

"Would you like to get married back in Russia with my family?"

"YES!" I said and he smiled "One problem how are we going to do that?" I asked

"Don't worry about it" He sounded like he had it all planned out already, but I don't see how he's going to do that. He grabbed my hand and gave it a light kiss. Then cupped my chin is his hand and kissed my forehead, then my right cheek, my left on and finally my lips. "I have it all figured out"

"Oh really?" I said in between kisses.

He nodded pulling away. Our hands still entwined we looked into each other's eyes

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day to come" he said his expression was soft, and filled with love. I gave him a light punch.

"You?" I started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review and tell me what you think other than that enjoy!**

* * *

Walking back was just splendid, wonderful, and ecstatic. For one I was engaged to the most amazing man ever to exist on earth. Second I had a ring on my finger to represent our engagement. And third the world just seemed so much better. As we entered the house and walked towards the kitchen I saw the shadow of a man. He wasn't strigoi or I would have felt it.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"They are looking for you" said Abe.

"Who is it dad?" I answered instantly snapping out of my bubble. "Oh! the guardians? Dad, please, tell me something I don't know"

"Take it seriously you are suspected to have killed the queen! Rose I could have gotten you out of jail but now the charges are hell of a lot bigger! You can't just do what you want!" Abe started giving me attitude.

"Hey old man, lighten up I'm doing this for a reason. You don't need to try to protect me any farther. Why don't you keep living your life like before when I was still at the academy and you didn't know me?" I raised my voice "I only asked you one favor and Thank You but now butt off!" My voice was getting louder and louder.

"You are in my house! You do not tell what to do! And you certainly aren't getting away with this! You might be an adult in the eyes of the law but you still are young and immature!" he said his voice almost a scream.

"Let's sit down and talk" Dimitri said squeezing my hand. Abe sat down and so did Dimitri and I.

"Rose I don't know what your reasons are but they better be good because not only is you butt going to get kicked but mine too" he said now speaking normally.

"I have a great reason but I can't tell you at least not now. And my ass is on the line not yours" I answered as calm as possible. Dimitri was right next to me his hand still clasped with mine.

"Tell me what your reason is and I'll help you! I have a lot of contacts that could help too, but for that I need to know what you are looking for. Besides you're driving Janine mad. Again…" Janine? What does my mother have to do with this. I mean yeah we're in good terms but why would she care? And again? She never told me that I had driven her crazy before well maybe when she had replaced Dimitri for one training hour, the time that Mason was killed.

"If you want to help me then you are going to have to help with what I ask and not ask any questions no matter how weird the situation gets"

"Rose! You are lucky my daughter if not I wouldn't have lifted a finger for you or you would be owing me bigtime"

"Believe me its worth it" I said putting my left hand on the table. He looked at it and all of the sudden his face got bloodshot red. I looked down at my hand and saw what had seen my engagement ring. I started laughing. And he got even more red which if you'd asked me before I'd say that is impossible. I guess it is.

"What is that?" He said still looking at my hand.

"I should have done it the proper way but I didn't know when I would see you" Said Dimitri next to me. I shoot him a look completely oblivious as to what he meant by that. "I asked your daughter to marry me and I love to have your blessing" I turned my face from his and stared at my father. Of course is approval would be nice, but honestly I don't care if he likes it or not either way I'm getting married to Dimitri. My dad was returning to his normal color.

" Rose can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"No whatever you want to say you can say in front of him" I said sternly.

"Okay well… You know I know you are probably sleeping with him and you think you love him, but aren't you a little too young?" He said and yes it was akward.

"Dad" I started "you know the only reason I went to Russia was for him. I love him and he loves me. We will do as we please. As for my sexual life it doesn't concern you."

"Okay then if you are sure about your decision then you have my blessing. I'm leaving but call me if you need anything" He said smiling and left the room. I turned to Dimitri and kissed him. We kissed and kept kissing.

"Hey you guys! Ewww!" Liz said jokingly as she, Christian, and Eddie come into the kitchen. Dimitri and I broke apart, well at least our face. He had one arm around my waist and the other clasped with one of my own.

"Did you find anything?" Christian asked smirking at us.

"Yes, but let's see that tomorrow it's late and I'm tired" I said I was tired but I had something else in mind.

"Rose dod you have to say that?" Christian said.

"what?" I laughed.

"whatever lets go to sleep." He said as everyone went different ways. Dimitri and I went to my room. Just as I closed the door he pushed me against the wall, and started kissing me. I guess we both had the same thing in mind. What's that saying? 'Great minds think a like'". We kept kissing and he slowly pushed his hand up from my waist to my shoulder. He undid the zipper of my dress and I started taking off his shirt, then his pants. .Soon all our cloths came off and he started murmuring my name in Russian. Roza, Roza, Roza… And the rest is for me to know and you to imagine.

In the morning I was laying on his chest and he was already awake staring at me.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too"

"You know even as strigoi I still loved you even though god knows all the bad things I wanted to do to you. I still hate myself for that. I did love you, but those feelings became twisted" I put a finger on his lips.

"Shh what happened happened. The now is what counts. I love you and I never want to lose you again. I really wanted to ask you: Why did you try to resist me after you came back?" I said looking into his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm an idiot. I wanted to protect you from me. I didn't want to harm you again. Somehow I knew it wasn't going to work, but it still wanted to try. Never works Rose. Just never does. No matter what I do I can't bring myself to leave you or let you live a normal life. At least as normal as it can be." He said still looking into my eyes. There we were both wrapped into each other's arms under the covers of the bed in my room. God it felt good to be held by him once again.

"Do me a favor then: don't try it again! It's very frustrating for me" I said quietly while putting an arm around his waist and tugging him closer to me.

"I promise I will never leave you…again" like that he leaned his head down and kissed me. Moments passed we were still kissing and someone knocked on the door.

"What?" I asked exasperated. I mean do they really have to ruin the moment? Of course they do!

"Rose its Lissa! Something is wrong with her! Come!" Christian said behind the door. Simultaneously Dimitri and I put our cloths on, and opened the door.

"Where is she?" I asked breathless.

"She's in the room! Hurry!" he said as we started running to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

"Lisa! Lisa!" I screamed. She kept shaking relentlessly.

"Lisa! Wake up! Don't do this to _us_! Please stop!" Christian said his voice filled with pain. She actually stopped by the time he finished his sentence, but her eyes where still shut and she didn't more. Not even flinch. We all stared at her. Dimitri had his hands around my waist holding me on to him which would've been nice if we weren't in such predicament.

"Rose…let's go for a walk" Dimitri stated.

"What? No! I have to stay here until she wakes up!"

"Christian will be here and he'll call us if anything changes." I was ready to reprimand him on this but then I turned around. He seemed to be telling me that there was something urgent he had to tell me. So I calmed down and followed him outside.

"You know she might be pregnant or … never mind"

"What do you mean never mind?"

"I mean in the human world they have this thing called seizures but I have never seen it in vampires. We have to get her to a doctor as fast as we can"

"I hope she's pregnant" I answered and he nodded. Out of nowhere tears started dripping from my eyes. Dimitri put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Roza it's going to be okay. Don't worry" But even that didn't help it.

I stood out of his embrace whipped away my tears, "let's go inside"

Lisa looked better, she looked more like… well Lisa.

"Hey Rose" she breathed.

I turned around to Dimitri and Christian "Guys can I speak to her alone for five minutes?" they both nodded and left.

"Liz I need you to tell me the truth. Is it possible that you could be pregnant?" I asked hoping that she would answer _yes._

"It's a possibility but we always use protection. So I don't see how that is possible"

"Honey, I hope you are. I'm going to run to a pharmacy and pick up some stuff. I'll be right back" She nodded and I gave her a hug.

Chapter 10

I went to the nearest pharmacy -which by the way was at least three miles away- with Dimitri. He insisted in coming don't ask me why. Back at the house we left Eddie in charge of our two moroi's. Dimitri and I were standing right in front of the pregnancy test aisle. We just stood there, and I think I know what he was thinking. I know he wants kids, he's always wanted at least one but thanks to the Damphir infertility... well we can't.

"Dimitri?" I said my voice a whisper.

"Yes" he said turning to face me.

"You know if you still want to have kids-" He cut me off.

"Roza don't even think about telling me what your about to say" He answered as always he knew what I had in mind. We always had sort of telepathic minds in a way. I mean he can't read my mind, but it's like we have a bond, not like Lisa and I because that only works one way, but one in which we both know what the other is feeling or thinking.

"but-

"But nothing. I love you. I don't need to go somewhere else just because we can't have kids. The kids yeah it would be a plus but we can't and that isn't a problem" He said and then kissed my forehead,

"So which one should we get?" I asked,

"Uhm I don't just get one of each I guess" He answered

And so I did, the were at least 10 or 15. Once we got to the cashier the lady looked at all the test, and then looked at me and Dimitri.

"Aren't you underage?" She asked me after she had everything packed in a bag.

"Excuse me?" Both Dimitri and I said at the same time.

"You Miss, you know you should tell your parents that your prego" Okay Okay. This isn't normal who does she think she is?

"Lady I don't know you but one I'm not underage, two these aren't for us, and three if I am or not is none of your business. Now hand my the bag" She did. "Thank You"

Once we were out of the pharmacy I stopped Dimitri and said, "I didn't know people were so nosy" and we started walking again.

"Uhm remember back in Saint Vladimir?" He laughed. I was so happy to hear that laugh of his. When he was Strigoi his laugh was cold, and scary, now it was warm and I Liked how wrapped around me. I enjoy every time he laughs as if it were the last time.

"Yea. No I meant people that don't even know you"

"Yes it happens every once in a while. How come you didn't scream or tell her something more Rose like?" he asked.

"Hey! I have learned to control myself" I said humorously

"That's true I wonder how you learned that"

"I had a good teacher" I said as I turned to face him, he did the same and we kissed.

"You know..." I said pulling back, "I'm surprised we haven't encountered any Strigoi yet"

"Why would we? We've only been out two or three times" He said looking for any sign of danger.

"That coming from the man who is always looking for danger everywhere?

"You're right there hasn't been even one, and Las Vegas is known for having a lot of them" He approved what I said.

Maybe just maybe, "What if they got scared since the lost so many of them the day of your transformation?"

"No Strigoi don't act as a group. They act solo" He said the darkness returning to his face. He was thinking about what he did as a Strigoi. I hated when he did that. He won't get over what he did. I mean he didn't even do it. Well he did kill a lot of innocent people, but he didn't have choice he was Strigoi he lost all control of his body. The closest I can relate that to is an out of body experience.

"Dimka..." I said and he looked shocked when I said his nickname in Russian. Probably because I once said I didn't like it and that it was weird. I knew I would get his attention saying it.

"It wasn't you! You need to get over it. I mean yes you killed a lot of innocent people, but it wasn't you. And what matters is that you aren't doing that anymore. That you aren't killing people anymore, that you won't ever do that again, and no matter what I will always be here for you. I will help you when you need my help. We will work together " Like a couple is supposed to be. Like we used to be and still are.

"Roza I love you. I love you. I love you" His expression serious and soft at the same time.

"I love you too." He kissed me. I broke out of it because my nausea hit me.

"They're here. I can feel it" I whispered. Speaking about the devil.

"Who? The strigoi" I just nodded he gave me a stake and took out his.

"I didn't know you carried two"

"Only lately" He answered flatly


	9. Chapter 9 and 10

Chapter 9

"Lisa! Lisa!" I screamed. She kept shaking relentlessly.

"Lisa! Wake up! Don't do this to _us_! Please stop!" Christian said his voice filled with pain. She actually stopped by the time he finished his sentence, but her eyes where still shut and she didn't more. Not even flinch. We all stared at her. Dimitri had his hands around my waist holding me on to him which would've been nice if we weren't in such predicament.

"Rose…let's go for a walk" Dimitri stated.

"What? No! I have to stay here until she wakes up!"

"Christian will be here and he'll call us if anything changes." I was ready to reprimand him on this but then I turned around. He seemed to be telling me that there was something urgent he had to tell me. So I calmed down and followed him outside.

"You know she might be pregnant or … never mind"

"What do you mean never mind?"

"I mean in the human world they have this thing called seizures but I have never seen it in vampires. We have to get her to a doctor as fast as we can"

"I hope she's pregnant" I answered and he nodded. Out of nowhere tears started dripping from my eyes. Dimitri put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Roza it's going to be okay. Don't worry" But even that didn't help it.

I stood out of his embrace whipped away my tears, "let's go inside"

Lisa looked better, she looked more like… well Lisa.

"Hey Rose" she breathed.

I turned around to Dimitri and Christian "Guys can I speak to her alone for five minutes?" they both nodded and left.

"Liz I need you to tell me the truth. Is it possible that you could be pregnant?" I asked hoping that she would answer _yes._

"It's a possibility but we always use protection. So I don't see how that is possible"

"Honey, I hope you are. I'm going to run to a pharmacy and pick up some stuff. I'll be right back" She nodded and I gave her a hug.

Chapter 10

I went to the nearest pharmacy -which by the way was at least three miles away- with Dimitri. He insisted in coming don't ask me why. Back at the house we left Eddie in charge of our two moroi's. Dimitri and I were standing right in front of the pregnancy test aisle. We just stood there, and I think I know what he was thinking. I know he wants kids, he's always wanted at least one but thanks to the Damphir infertility... well we can't.

"Dimitri?" I said my voice a whisper.

"Yes" he said turning to face me.

"You know if you still want to have kids-" He cut me off.

"Roza don't even think about telling me what your about to say" He answered as always he knew what I had in mind. We always had sort of telepathic minds in a way. I mean he can't read my mind, but it's like we have a bond, not like Lisa and I because that only works one way, but one in which we both know what the other is feeling or thinking.

"but-

"But nothing. I love you. I don't need to go somewhere else just because we can't have kids. The kids yeah it would be a plus but we can't and that isn't a problem" He said and then kissed my forehead,

"So which one should we get?" I asked,

"Uhm I don't just get one of each I guess" He answered

And so I did, the were at least 10 or 15. Once we got to the cashier the lady looked at all the test, and then looked at me and Dimitri.

"Aren't you underage?" She asked me after she had everything packed in a bag.

"Excuse me?" Both Dimitri and I said at the same time.

"You Miss, you know you should tell your parents that your prego" Okay Okay. This isn't normal who does she think she is?

"Lady I don't know you but one I'm not underage, two these aren't for us, and three if I am or not is none of your business. Now hand my the bag" She did. "Thank You"

Once we were out of the pharmacy I stopped Dimitri and said, "I didn't know people were so nosy" and we started walking again.

"Uhm remember back in Saint Vladimir?" He laughed. I was so happy to hear that laugh of his. When he was Strigoi his laugh was cold, and scary, now it was warm and I Liked how wrapped around me. I enjoy every time he laughs as if it were the last time.

"Yea. No I meant people that don't even know you"

"Yes it happens every once in a while. How come you didn't scream or tell her something more Rose like?" he asked.

"Hey! I have learned to control myself" I said humorously

"That's true I wonder how you learned that"

"I had a good teacher" I said as I turned to face him, he did the same and we kissed.

"You know..." I said pulling back, "I'm surprised we haven't encountered any Strigoi yet"

"Why would we? We've only been out two or three times" He said looking for any sign of danger.

"That coming from the man who is always looking for danger everywhere?

"You're right there hasn't been even one, and Las Vegas is known for having a lot of them" He approved what I said.

Maybe just maybe, "What if they got scared since the lost so many of them the day of your transformation?"

"No Strigoi don't act as a group. They act solo" He said the darkness returning to his face. He was thinking about what he did as a Strigoi. I hated when he did that. He won't get over what he did. I mean he didn't even do it. Well he did kill a lot of innocent people, but he didn't have choice he was Strigoi he lost all control of his body. The closest I can relate that to is an out of body experience.

"Dimka..." I said and he looked shocked when I said his nickname in Russian. Probably because I once said I didn't like it and that it was weird. I knew I would get his attention saying it.

"It wasn't you! You need to get over it. I mean yes you killed a lot of innocent people, but it wasn't you. And what matters is that you aren't doing that anymore. That you aren't killing people anymore, that you won't ever do that again, and no matter what I will always be here for you. I will help you when you need my help. We will work together " Like a couple is supposed to be. Like we used to be and still are.

"Roza I love you. I love you. I love you" His expression serious and soft at the same time.

"I love you too." He kissed me. I broke out of it because my nausea hit me.

"They're here. I can feel it" I whispered. Speaking about the devil.

"Who? The strigoi" I just nodded he gave me a stake and took out his.

"I didn't know you carried two"

"Only lately" He answered flatly


End file.
